


Caps

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Harry loses his capslock.





	Caps

Hermione found Harry slumped morosely by the fire. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's gone," moaned Harry mournfully. "My one true love has abandoned me!"

"Harry!" gasped Hermione. "You're speaking in mixed case!"

"I know!" Harry wailed desperately. "How will I ever express my internal torment and overwhelming rage and frustration at the horrors of cruel, cruel fate now? There's only so many adverbs I can take!"

"We'll think of something." Hermione patted his shoulder. "Have you considered italics or bold type?"

Harry glared aggrievedly. "I couldn't possibly cheat like that! I have to stay true! I'm old-school, Hermione, and I always will be! Don't try to change me!"

He suddenly sobbed, leapt abruptly to his feet, and quickly darted out the portrait hole before she could see or say anything.

Hermione sighed to herself, and was heading back to her dorm, when a sound caught her ear.

"GO CANONS! WHOO!"

She quickly climbed the stairs to the boy's dorm and kicked the door open.

"CHUDLEY! CHUDLEY! CHUD-- HERMIONE!" Ron yelped. "IT... IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Ron!" Hermione glared. "You give that back right this instant!"

"BUT HERMIONE I NEED IT! I HAVE TO CHEER THE CANONS OR THEY WON'T WIN!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, YOU -- OH NO!"

"STOP IT HERMIONE!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! RON! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Traitors!" yelled Harry angrily from the doorway. "You total, TOTAL TRAITORS! WHY, I OUGHT TO--"

"HARRY, LOOK!" cried Ron. "IT'S BACK!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"NO, HARRY, DON'T YOU SEE?" exclaimed Hermione. "IT'S BROUGHT US CLOSER TOGETHER!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE RIGHT! I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO HARRY! AND YOU, RON!"

"I LOVE THE BOTH OF YOU TOO! GROUP HUG!"

"AWWWW!"

And so everyone lived happily, loudly and rather adverbially ever after.


End file.
